


Won't you stay by my side?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, France (Country), Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Del resto, era da più di due anni che stavano insieme, e non da molto meno che vivevano sotto lo stesso tetto.Salvo durante i tour, non erano molte le notti che Yuri passava in un letto diverso da quello di Yuya, e non poteva biasimarsi per essersi abituato alla sua presenza, al punto tale che averlo così vicino senza tuttavia poterlo raggiungere gli impediva di sentirsi tranquillo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Won't you stay by my side?

**~ Won’t you stay by my side?** **~**

Yuri si rigirava nel letto ormai da più di un’ora.

Non riusciva a dormire, e non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché.

Aveva pensato che, stanco per il viaggio e per il fuso orario, si sarebbe addormentato non appena toccato letto, ma evidentemente c’era qualcosa che andava contro i suoi piani.

Era abituato a dormire in letti che non fossero il suo, su quello non c’era nemmeno da porsi delle domande; era abituato, anzi, ad addormentarsi in qualsiasi posto si trovasse, anche ben meno confortevoli rispetto a dove si trovava in quel momento.

Era anche abituato a Yuya e al suo ‘respiro pesante’, così come lo chiamava lui.

Chinen aveva sempre pensato che la definizione più corretta fosse ‘russare’, ma non aveva mai sindacato in merito.

Fu continuando a guardare il ragazzo che dormiva nel letto accanto al suo che finalmente si rese conto di quale fosse il problema.

Ci aveva pensato quando erano arrivati in albergo, ci aveva pensato quando aveva visto i due letti, ma alla fine aveva scelto di non commentare e di non dare peso alla cosa, non credendo che potesse comunque dargli così tanto fastidio.

Sospirando, e dandosi mentalmente dell’idiota, si rigirò fra le coperte ancora per qualche minuto, convinto che l’esser venuto a capo della causa eliminasse anche l’effetto.

Quando poi si ritrovò ancora perfettamente sveglio, rinunciò al proprio orgoglio. Si alzò dal letto, cercando di non fare rumore, e si avvicinò a quello del più grande.

Tentennò per qualche secondo ma alla fine, sospirando, alzò lentamente le lenzuola, sdraiandosi nel poco spazio che era rimasto oltre le braccia di Yuya.

Stringendosi il più possibile contro di lui e dandosi qualche secondo per respirarne l’odore tanto familiare, chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, certo che ora sarebbe riuscito a prendere sonno.

Non passò molto tuttavia che Takaki si mosse troppo bruscamente nel sonno, andandolo a colpire con un gomito, facendogli male e di conseguenza svegliandosi.

Si mise a sedere sul letto di scatto, con gli occhi ancora semichiusi ed un’espressione assolutamente smarrita in volto. 

“Yuri, che cosa...” fissò il ragazzo che gli stava ancora di fianco, perplesso dalla sua presenza insieme a lui nel letto.

“Yuuyan...” mormorò il più piccolo, arrossendo vistosamente, ma senza essere in grado di aggiungere altro.

“Come mai sei qui?” chiese, passandogli un braccio intorno alla schiena con un movimento quasi automatico, tirandolo contro di sé.

Chinen si morse un labbro.

Non gli era mai piaciuto troppo esporsi, men che meno con Yuya. Non gli era mai piaciuto lasciarsi andare a sentimentalismi inutili, ma questo non stava a significare che non provasse mai nulla. Solo, quando poteva, preferiva giocare a fare quello a cui non importava delle cose.

In quel caso, messo alle strette, non poteva.

“Non riuscivo a dormire, nel mio letto” bofonchiò velocemente, grattandosi una tempia con fare nervoso.

Yuya si chinò per guardarlo in viso, ancora più confuso.

“Davvero? Come mai?” domandò, preoccupato.

Yuri lo guardò. E lo guardò, e lo guardò ancora, cercando una via di fuga.

Alla fine sbuffò, mettendosi sotto le coperte e nascondendo il viso nel cuscino, sentendosi sempre più infantile, ma dicendo a se stesso che non vi era soluzione alternativa.

E, seppur ovattato, sentì chiaramente Yuya ridere.

“Yuu! Non mi prendere in giro!” si lamentò, riemergendo da sotto il lenzuolo completamente rosso in volto. “Non riesco a dormire se non sono accanto a te. Contento adesso?”

Takaki si stava trattenendo dallo scoppiare nuovamente a ridere, era palese. E Chinen poteva anche capirlo, in fondo.

Si sentiva particolarmente stupido per quello che gli aveva appena detto, ma era come stavano le cose e non aveva modo di spiegare altrimenti l’essersi infilato di nascosto nel suo letto.

Del resto, era da più di due anni che stavano insieme, e non da molto meno che vivevano sotto lo stesso tetto.

Salvo durante i tour, non erano molte le notti che Yuri passava in un letto diverso da quello di Yuya, e non poteva biasimarsi per essersi abituato alla sua presenza, al punto tale che averlo così vicino senza tuttavia poterlo raggiungere gli impediva di sentirsi tranquillo.

“Beh, d’altro canto sei stato tu che hai chiesto una stanza con due letti. Quindi non te la prendere con me se... ecco, se sono nel tuo letto. Significa che a casa mi hai abituato male, tutto qui.” tentò di darsi un certo contegno, fallendo miseramente. “E poi questo era anche il letto in cui volevo dormire io.” precisò, non riuscendo comunque a liberarsi di quel vago senso di disagio datogli dallo sguardo divertito del fidanzato.

Yuya si passò una mano davanti al viso, sorridendo, e poggiando il mento sulla spalla del più piccolo.

“Innanzitutto questo programma andrà in onda, quindi non potevo chiedere una stanza con letto matrimoniale. Direi che la cosa avrebbe sollevato ben più di un dubbio, ti pare?” chiese, retorico, continuando a scrutarne il profilo. “E poi, anche se avessi voluto, non avrei saputo come chiedere una cosa del genere, né in inglese né tantomeno in francese.”

“Saresti stato a malapena in grado di chiederla in giapponese, se è per questo.” bofonchiò l’altro, interrompendolo, ma l’altro non parve prendersela, e si limitò a ridacchiare.

“Appunto. Per cui non avrei potuto chiedere un letto solo. Se proprio volevi dormire insieme a me, avresti anche potuto chiederlo anziché sgattaiolarci dentro di nascosto!” concluse, scuotendo la testa di fronte all’espressione contrariata del più piccolo. 

Poi si sdraiò, tirando Yuri giù con sé e facendo aderire la sua schiena contro il proprio petto, passandogli il viso fra i capelli, baciandogli piano il collo.

“Mi dispiace, Yuuyan” mormorò questi, sentendosi vagamente meglio anche per il solo fatto di non starlo più guardando in viso. “Non volevo prendermela con te. È solo che...”

“È solo che non ti va di dirmi cose del genere perché ti imbarazzi. Lo so, Yu. Ti conosco, cosa credi?” concluse il più grande al posto suo. “Vorrei solo riuscire sempre a capire che cosa provi prima che tu sia costretto a dirmelo.” aggiunse, e Yuri fu certo del fatto che a quel punto fosse arrossito anche lui.

Indietreggiò ancora, cercando un contatto sempre maggiore con il più grande, lasciandosi accarezzare e baciare, crogiolandosi in quelle attenzioni.

“Sono io che sono complicato, Yuuyan. Non ti dare pensiero per questo” lo tranquillizzò, portando una mano su quella che il più grande gli aveva posato sul petto, intrecciando le dita fra le sue. “Solo... quando torniamo a casa non voglio più dormire separato da te. Non mi piace, è una cosa alla quale non sono più abituato. Mi... mi tranquillizza averti accanto” gli disse, senza aver ancora abbandonato l’imbarazzo ma al contempo volendo mettere le cose in chiaro.

“Va bene” concesse Yuya, ridacchiando. “Non dormirò più separato da te se non per lo stretto necessario.”

“Promettimelo.” aggiunse lesto l’altro, reclinando la testa in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi.

“Te lo prometto, Yu.” parve pensarci per qualche secondo, poi aggiunse: “E per inciso, non piace nemmeno a me dormire in letti separati.” Yuri lo sentì lasciar scivolare la mano libera su una sua gamba, quasi distrattamente, e dalle reazioni ormai collaudate ne comprese immediatamente le intenzioni. “Non ti posso toccare...” passò le dita oltre la maglietta del pigiama, lasciandogliele risalire lungo il petto. “Baciare...” posò le labbra sulla sua nuca, meno dolce e più lascivo che in precedenza. “Non posso...”

Yuri non gli lasciò terminare la frase.

Portandosi un braccio alle spalle, passò una mano sul suo fianco, tentennando volutamente prima di portarla sul suo sesso, scoprendolo già eccitato.

“Sei un animale, Yuya. Qualsiasi forma di romanticismo con te è assolutamente sprecata” lo riprese, fingendosi offeso. Il più grande ridacchiò, scendendo con le dita oltre l’elastico dei pantaloni.

“Senti chi parla” lo prese in giro. “E poi non mi sembra di essere l’unico, no Yuri?” aggiunse, in un mormorio, direttamente contro il suo orecchio.

Suo malgrado, Chinen non poté fare a meno di sentire un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.

“Ho sonno, Yu” protestò debolmente, mentre i suoi fianchi invece si muovevano di loro spontanea volontà, andando incontro alla mano di Takaki, chiedendo di toccarlo ancora.

Il più grande sorrise, prendendo un respiro profondo.

“Riposa allora” mormorò, inginocchiandosi sul letto e spostandosi più verso il basso, lasciando che lui si stendesse supino e portandosi all’altezza del suo sesso.

Passò la linea del viso contro il suo inguine, facendolo trattenere il respiro, prima di liberarlo dai pantaloni del pigiama, trovandosi direttamente di fronte alla sua erezione.

“Yuuyan...” mormorò l’altro, non riuscendo più a mascherare l’eccitazione in quel lamento.

Era quasi sorpreso da se stesso, per quanto si rendesse conto del fatto che il suo corpo era assuefatto al tocco di Yuya, che non era poi così atipico reagire così velocemente alle sue attenzioni.

Per quanto fingesse irritazione, insomma, se ne compiacque quasi quanto il più grande.

Nemmeno Takaki mancò di notarlo e, rendendosi conto di quanto l’altro fosse effettivamente stanco, non perse troppo tempo nel provocarlo.

Portò le labbra su di lui, avvolgendo con esse la punta e scendendo sempre più verso il basso, fino a che non l’ebbe del tutto in bocca.

Yuri non avrebbe nemmeno saputo descrivere come si sentisse. La stanchezza era come svanita, e lui riusciva solo a sentire Yuya, e la sua bocca, e le sue mani che lo tenevano per i fianchi e lo accarezzavano, sfidando la sua già precaria sensibilità.

Chinen si accorse a malapena del fatto che avesse preso a toccarsi, cercando di mantenere il medesimo ritmo della propria lingua su di lui, come cercasse di venire nello stesso momento in cui l’avesse fatto lui.

Il più piccolo sfidò la presa sui fianchi, spingendosi dentro la sua bocca, non riuscendo a farne a meno, lasciandosi prendere da quella sensazione annichilante fino a che non ne poté più.

Portando una mano dietro la nuca di Yuya e guidandone solo in parte i movimenti, alla fine venne dentro la sua bocca, gettando indietro la testa e gemendo, a voce alta, continuando poi a tenere gli occhi chiusi come a volersi attaccare a quella sensazione il più a lungo possibile.

Lo sentì raggiungere l’orgasmo pochi secondi dopo, e poi stenderglisi nuovamente accanto.

“Veloce e indolore” mormorò Yuya, sorridendo, mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. “Non ci vuole poi così tanto ad accontentarmi.”

Yuri fu tentato di dirgli che in realtà era stato più lui ad essere soddisfatto, ma preferì lasciargli credere quello che voleva.

Aprendo finalmente gli occhi si sporse verso di lui, baciandolo e lasciandosi baciare, sentendo il proprio sapore nella bocca dell’altro e stringendosi ancora contro di lui, godendosi il calore della sua pelle.

“Yuuyan?” mormorò quando si separarono, rimanendo a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

“Cosa?”

“Ti amo.”

Cercò di non arrossire, ma non gli riuscì del tutto.

Ma non gli importava dell’imbarazzo, soprattutto non quando poi vide il sorriso sinceramente felice sul volto dell’altro.

“Ti amo anche io, Yu. Ma questo lo sai, no?” confessò a sua volta, ridendo nervosamente.

Chinen sospirò, fingendosi esasperato e portandogli le braccia intorno alla vita, poggiando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.

“Sì che lo so, Yuya. Lo so” mormorò, lasciandosi prendere nuovamente dalla stanchezza.

“Farò di tutto per passare più notti possibili della mia vita accanto te, Yu” continuò, e stavolta furono entrambi ad arrossire.

Il più piccolo si accoccolò maggiormente contro di lui, sorridendo.

“Promettimelo” ripeté, sospirando soddisfatto.

“Te lo prometto” sentì mormorare nel suo orecchio, ma non lo sentì spostarsi, e allora si lasciò cullare dal rumore di quel respiro, ancora così piacevole, così familiare.

Le cose non erano andate come lui aveva creduto, e non era riuscito a nascondere a Yuya come si sentisse, né tantomeno era riuscito a prendere subito sonno come aveva sperato.

D’altro canto, se Yuya era bravo a rilassarlo abbastanza da farlo addormentare sereno, era anche migliore ad eccitarlo tanto da tenerlo sveglio.

Le cose non erano andate come lui aveva creduto, ma d’altronde a Yuri andavano bene entrambe le opzioni.

Quello che gli importava davvero era di poter sentire Yuya vicino.

Finalmente soddisfatto e rilassato, Yuri si lasciò andare fra le braccia del fidanzato. E, finalmente, si addormentò.


End file.
